villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
User blog:X9 The Android/PE Proposal: Wat Tambor
, one of those characters from the films who appeared little but fleshed out in the Expanded Universe, for better....or worse...]] Hello guys! Today, here's my twentieth-two PE proposal, and it's about Wat Tambor, a minor antagonist of the Star Wars prequel trilogy, the second trilogy of the Star Wars film series. Here are my reasons for which why Wat must be officially approved as PE. WHO IS HE / WHAT HAS HE DONE? Wat Tambor first appears in Attack of the Clones, the second installment of the Star Wars prequel trilogy, as a member of the Confederacy of Independent Systems. While not mentioned in the film, Tambor is a Skakoan who serves as foreman of the Techno Union and executive of the Baktoid Armor Workshop. During the Separatist Crisis, Tambor pledges loyalty to the Confederacy and following the Battle of Geonosis, the Clone Wars begin. In the television series Star Wars: The Clones, which takes place between Episodes II and III, Tambor is assigned as Emir of Ryloth, the planet of the Twi'leks. Supervising the Separatist occupation on the planet, Tambor fiercely resists the local Twi'lek freedom fighters led by Cham Syndulla and starves many Twi'leks while ruling the planet with an iron fist until Tambor is defeated by Mace Windu, Anakin Skywalker and Ahsoka Tano and taken into custody to Coruscant, but he later escapes during the conflict. Before the war's end, Tambor extracts information of the clone trooper CT-1409, but his delaings with the Separatists are exposed by Captain Rex, Clone Force 99 and Skywalker. Tambor last appears in Revenge of the Sith, the third installment of the Star Wars prequel trilogy, where Tambor and the rest of the Separatist Council relocate from Utapau to Mustafar under Emperor Palpatine's orders. However, the war comes to an end when Darth Vader is send by the Emperor to slaught the remaining Separatists, including Tambor, whose death allows the Galactic Empire to assume control of the assets of the Techno Union. WHAT'S THE WORK? The Star Wars prequel trilogy is a 1999-2995 film trilogy and the second one from the Star Wars film series, which started in 1977 with A New Hope and will soon end next week with The Rise of Skywalker. The franchise was created by the legendary George Lucas, who directed the original film as well as the prequels. The prequel trilogy focuses in how the Jedi Order fought for peace and justice against the Separatist threat until they are all hunted down by the clone troopers they were unknowingly manipulated to commission due the Sith's actions. tHe trilogy consisted on The Phantom Menace in 1999, Attack of the Clones in 2002 and Revenge of the Sith in 2005. MORAL EVENT HORIZON While a very minor character in the films he appears in, Wat Tambor is fully fleshed out in several Star Wars spin-off media, either from the Legends continuity or the Canon continuity. But the spin-off which first depicts us how evil Wat Tambor can be is the television series Star Wars: The Clone Wars, where Tambor is not only depicted as one of the antagonists, but a very oppressive and ruthless one, a side of him we didn't see in the films aside that he was in league with the bad buys. Every PE villain must have crossed the Moral Event Horizon to be PE, and Wat Tambor definitely crosses it in The Clone Wars when he oppresses the Twi'leks of Ryloth, starves them and executes any Twi'lek who shows resistance against his rule. HEINOUS STANDARDS/MITIGATING FACTORS? A Separatist member of the Confederacy of Independent Systems, Wat Tambor opposed to the rules established by the Galactic Republic, which is considered, especially its Senate, to be corrupt. However, Tambor himself is no better than those his fellows deem as the true enemies of justice and peace. As with many of his fellow Separatists, Tambor has no doubt on pushing the galaxy into a war in exchange of promised profits by Count Dooku, which gives us a look on how greedy Wat Tambor is, being one of the most fervent Separatist leaders and having a mind for war machines, concerned with minimizing losses to the Techno Union by all possible means and willing to pledge his loyalty and his company's battle droid armies out of pure selfishness as well as lying by proclaiming his company to be neutral when it wasn't. But the television series shows us how really monstrous, ruthless and uncaring Wat Tambor really is, perhaps more than fellow members of the Separatist Council. When assigned as Emir of Ryloth, Tambor uses his position to oppress and starve the Twi'lek populace fiercely, having no qualms on massacring the Resistance fighters led by Cham Syndulla, showing how Tambor disregards for the lives of others, something he also does when he vaporizes a captive Poletec with an organic decimator to intimidate Anakin Skywalker and Clone Force 99. When the Republic orders the Jedi to retake Ryloth, Tambor does one of his most heinous acts in the show: forces the Twi'lek civilians to be used as "living shields" to deter the Republic officers and the Jedi officers and dissuade them from leaving the planet on his hands. The only thing he truly cared, aside his own life, was his machines and years of research, which he lost when Anakin and the clones destroyed his laboratory. Ultimately, when Tambor is forced to accept that the Republic will retake Ryloth no matter what, he opts to give up the planet but not before ordering Twi'lek villages full of children and women to be wiped out, to firebomb the planet to wipe it out along its populace as an act of spite towards the Republic and loot Ryloth's valuables and riches to make it off with the planet to be more rich, yet such decision costs him by allowing time for Mace Windu to arrest him. Much later in the war, when Tambor captures the clone Echo, he uses him as a living computer and tortures him much like other sentient creatures he tortured as experiments, dismissing them as "properties" of his company. With this, we can appreciate how vile and smug Wat Tambor really is even for Separatist standards, making him distinctive among his fellows, even towards Nute Gunray. VERDICT Taking all of this into account, I would say yes about considering Wat Tambor to be officially approved as PE. Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Evil Proposals Category:Finished Proposals